mass_effect_continuationfandomcom-20200214-history
Janismea Dalisir
'''Janismea Dalisir '''is an ex-Eclipse mercenary who now heads the Sisters private security group, while simultaneously working for herself as a drug peddler. Biography Janismea Dalisir was born to an asari mother and a turian father on Thessia. During her early years her father, Veruns Dalisir, was a great influence on her. This meant that she always wished to join the military and for fifty years her sights were set on this goal. Her father even taught her to shoot at an early age of thirty when her mother, Tel'Ya Dalisir, gave Janismea her first ever weapon, an acolyte pistol. Being an ex-asari commando, Tel’ya was more than happy to see her husband and daughter bonding over the time he spent in the Hierarchy's forces. However, problems started to occur when Janismea turned seventy-five. During this time she had found that she was actually incredibly good when it came to business handling and chemistry and her desire to join to military wavered. This corporate route was the decision Janismea made, one that only five years later she began to regret. Janismea wanted a life with a bit more adventure in it, that was not as strict as the military was. Hearing tales of places like the Citadel, she wanted to explore the galaxy and experience all that she could. When Janismea presented the idea of getting off of Thessia to her mother she was rather surprised that she didn’t stand in her way. In fact using some connections she managed to requisition the use of a Disciple shotgun in an attempt to make sure her daughter would be safe. When it came time to leave Thessia, Janismea was expecting a full send-off, but nothing of the sort occurred she merely told the pilot to head for Omega as that to Janismea seemed to most interesting part of the galaxy at the time. When Janismea landed on the hell hole that was Omega, the first thing she noticed was how lawless it was how people often carried firearms out in public. She shifted from job to job, her most secure time was when she was a singer in Afterlife, the club itself was popular and secure. This allowed Janis to express her creativity more than usual and she regularly frequented the club for work. However, the pay wasn’t the best and for an individual such as Janis this wasn’t good enough, in the end deciding to end her signing with the club and strike out on her own. After several months Janismea realised she needed money and badly, this forced her to seek jobs by any means necessary sending her to the underbelly of Omega where crime was the biggest payer, next to a mercenary recruiter. Seeing as she was trained by her father Janismea wasn’t totally up with the idea of resorting to crime just yet and instead decided to join up with the mercenary company by the name of Eclipse. With her previous training, she integrated well into the group. It was during her thirty-five year spell here that Janismea found her knack for not only interrogation but also drug dealing. All of which descended into the fact she was having a lot of fun, especially at any point the Sisterhood took a prisoner. With her new found joy of torture and maiming Janismea became an interrogator for the mercenary group excelling at psychological torture and gaining information. However, this was usually at the expense of the prisoner adding to the joy she found. As it was with the Eclipse, Janismea found herself usually trafficking drugs such as Red Sand and Minagen X3, which she soon gained an addiction. She did, however, keep this incredibly private and instead found herself using her chemistry knowledge to advance the drug empire Eclipse had made for themselves, making their drugs as potent as they had been, but less pure meaning they made higher profits per weight then they had ever done before. After some time, Janismea found herself usually at the higher end of bounty lists due to her Eclipse connections and her tendency to be a brutal interrogator. Wanting safety so she could continue her ability to view all of the universe, she decided to cut ties, apart from a few very close ones for business purposes. She left with four others, one Norose Petari who was her commanding officer and confidant, another, Enata Vali, her second-in-command on the field and three others she had grown close to, Lynara T’daora a technical genius and incredible hacker, Ki’damey Sezea an ex-commando and elder instructor to the rest of the group and finally, Teveste M’Kiix who served as both a pilot and informant for the group. Their next destination was the Citadel, now with her safety in check Janismea again, needed money to continue living. Posing as ex-asari military, which wasn’t completely far from the truth she became a freelance mercenary taking jobs as private security and even giving those who payed extra her own little private service. From here she gained a reputation with getting the job done with extreme efficiency. During her time on the Citadel she learnt that her father had died peacefully at his home on Palaven. Most people would presume the death of a father would hit somebody as young has Janismea hard, however this was not the case she happily went about her business with a spring in her step morbidly thinking that she didn’t have to look out for another person in her life now. Physical Description Janismea stands at 5’6” and is incredibly good looking for such a young maiden. Her skin, is a very pale blue with purple face markings along her forehead and two which reach her eyebrows. She will be commonly seen with dark blue or even black lipstick on. Her casual wear consists of a pair of grey leggings, a black yoga top that reveals a lot of her toned stomach as well as both pieces being very figure hugging. However, she is always careful not to reveal the upper section of her arms. She usually does this by wearing a bomber jacket, which she picked up at a human clothing store during her time on the Citadel, this is coloured in a light grey pattern with navy blue arms. On formal occasions, Janismea can be found wearing long elegant dresses that reveal a lot of her toned stomach and legs usually in either white or deep red. Her attempts are to always have an allure about herself and to entice all those that look upon her. Janismea doesn’t really wear armour, instead she opts to wear a grey and black two piece suit which allows her to be very light on her feet. An eclipse logo can be seen on the small of her back when wearing this outfit. In the cases where armour in a necessity she dons a different version of standard eclipse fashion, it being black with only a small version of the insignia on her right shoulder. Personality Janismea is an incredibly playful person, this masks what some would call psychopathic tendencies which presented themselves during her work time. Seemingly joyful days become even better to Janismea when the need for interrogation arrives or in the heat of battle, this is because she clearly takes pleasure in seeing those around her suffer. To her it doesn’t matter if it is friend or foe who is hurt, just that there is bloodshed, the problem after some time working with her it can somewhat disturbing to see this change in attitude. This initial attitude also makes her very cheeky, and she often plays jokes on those around her, completely for her own amusement and quite often at the expense of the other individual involved, as well as giving most individuals nicknames. With this attitude also comes an incredibly morbid sense of humour which can sometimes be quite unnerving when in the wrong situation such as the middle of a fire fight or during stealth operations. One of her most stand out traits in battle is that, she refuses to carry a weapon that would allow her to kill from long range. Enforced into her by her father, Janismea believes those in charge should lead by example and therefore she adapts a highly aggressive battle style, usually being the first in and at very close range and the last one out of any fight. This can also lead to her belittling those who she believes cower behind cover and barely participate in the fight as well as having a very tricky time dealing with opponents that carry weapons that outrange her own and have bigger ammunition capacities. Furthermore, one thing that everybody can tell about Janismea is that she is an incredible flirtatious individual, she is more than willing to have relations with any individual that she can be with. However, she is never one to become committed in these relationships and would rather leave her doors open. This is mainly due to boredom, as she is a maiden she wants to explore the universe and she wouldn’t want to be tied down by anybody. Finally, due to her addiction to Minagen X3 in small doses which she keeps incredibly private to the point of no other being knowing of this, Janismea can occasionally have mood swings. These mood swings are usually out of the blue, but quite rare they also turn her from playful and flirty to obnoxious, invasive and easily angered. Armament Janis carries with her an M-11 Suppressor heavy pistol, an M-9 Tempest submachine gun, and a Disciple shotgun into combat. Her omni-tool comes equipped with the combat ability Flamethrower, and her armor is installed with Tech Armor projectors. She carries with her a stock of biotic Lift Grenades and utilizes her biotics effectively in combat as well. Category:Asari Category:Characters Category:Eclipse Category:The Sisters Category:Mercenaries Category:Drug Dealers Category:Criminals